


Two Halves of A Whole

by itsalwaysyou_jw



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwaysyou_jw/pseuds/itsalwaysyou_jw
Summary: Three drabbles written in response to the following prompts:1. Sherlock and John share a kiss2. Sherlock and John cuddle in public3. Sherlock and John try on each other's clothes





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thinkanddoodle_batch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkanddoodle_batch/gifts).



> Thank you to [thinkanddoodle-batch](https://thinkanddoodle-batch.tumblr.com/) for providing these prompts. They were supposed to be completed for [221B-Consolation](https://221b-consolation.tumblr.com/), but I picked up a few unexpected shifts so I ran low on time to write/edit/post. Please forgive my tardiness.
> 
> This is my first attempt at drabbles. I had a devil of a time limiting myself to a mere 100 words, so please make sure you read each prompt so you can fully understand what's happening. :)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's prompt is: **Sherlock and John kiss while on a case.**

The breeze rifles between them, a gentle pressure, nudging pressure to take one step closer toward Sherlock. John is seconds away from succumbing, his entirety craving his touch.

Sherlock stops and whirls to face John. His brilliant eyes are focused with an intensity that stirs John's insides. Oh, to be the subject of that focus.

He can't take it anymore. His beauty, his incredible mind- How could he be expected to continue resisting?

John stops the words escaping from Sherlock with firm, intentional pressure from his own lips. Sherlock instantly melts into the connection and nothing exists except the pair.


	2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's prompt is: **Sherlock and John cuddling in public.**

It was indecent, really. But how was John supposed to resist the allure of Sherlock after years spent fighting? There was no power remaining within John to fight.

Instead, he ran one hand along the expanse of Sherlock's triceps, inhaling the sweet aroma wafting from curls that were crafted by the gods.

They sat together on one side of a booth in a boisterous restaurant, the sounds of metal along glass from other patrons filling their ears. John, sitting upright, had his arms wrapped around Sherlock who was leaning against him, body stretched across their seat.

John was ludicrously happy.


	3. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's prompt is: **Sherlock and John try on each other's clothes.**

“I look like a git.”

“Quite right.”

“Hey,” protested John. Sherlock wasn't supposed to agree so readily.

Sherlock growled absentmindedly, still studying himself in the mirror.

His arms extended for miles past John's cuffs, his narrow chest swimming in the excess room. His abdomen peaked rebelliously from where the short shirt exposed his porcelain skin. 

John, on the other hand, was far too short to fit the length of Sherlock's clothes yet to stocky for anything to be comfortable.

“We both look ridiculous,” Sherlock said finally.

“Yes, we do.”

“Go to our bedroom and remove it all?”

“Oh God, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
